


The Sea and a Second Chance

by Elleth, Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Sigrun and Tuuri look out across the sea and talk about the future.





	The Sea and a Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Elleth (because sitting together and swapping notebooks back and forth is a fun way to write!)

“So this is the sea,” Tuuri breathed, unable to tear her eyes away from the horizon. The wind blew her hair back from her face, revealing the stark joy written in every feature.

“Sure is,” Sigrun said, chuckling. “I didn’t think you’d be so impressed. Didn’t you have to cross it to get to Mora in the first place?” She draped an arm around Tuuri’s shoulder and held her close.

“Mmm. Yes? But they kept the window shields up and we left in the dark. I couldn’t see anything.” Tuuri leaned her head against Sigrun’s shoulder. “I couldn’t  _ feel  _ it.”

That was how it was for Tuuri now, or so it seemed. She was determined to experience as much as she could to truly feel it, to not waste another moment. Life was too precious. And so she had insisted on coming to Dalsnes with Sigrun, to stick with her no matter what. Because what they had was precious too.

Not that that was a bad thing. Sigrun rather liked the appreciation it brought to all aspects of life when Tuuri was the one who shared them. She wished it hadn’t come at the cost it came at; Tuonela still haunted her nightmares sometimes, and she had barely any room to talk in this case—she’d chosen to let Reynir and Lalli send her down there, and it hadn’t been easy even with all the preparation and hastily cobbled-together translations that had told her what to expect. But it had become worth it when she’d reached under the water and pulled Tuuri’s clammy hand back to life and light.

‘Precious’ was a good word for what they had.

“Sigrun?” Tuuri asked, shifting around to look up at her. “You’re being awfully quiet.”

“‘S nothing, don’t worry your precious fuzzy head, hot stuff. Just lost in thought, we’ve been through a lot. I’m just glad you’re here now, not...elsewhere.” She thought she saw a shadow pass over Tuuri’s face at that, her eyes narrowing briefly. “Sorry,” she mouthed, and kissed her hair, ticklish against her lips. “Tell you what, how about I strike up a deal with my buddies for tomorrow and take you boating? This time of year the waters are pretty safe around here. I haven’t heard of any sea beast sightings in a while.”

“Really?” Tuuri’s eyes lit up. “I would love that—if you’re sure. I know you have a lot to do, people to catch up with and training to plan—”

Sigrun interrupted her with a kiss. “Don’t worry, short stuff. Yeah, there’s a lot to do, but it doesn’t all have to happen on the first day. We have time.” And even if she didn’t have time, she’d make some. They’d been to Hel and back, literally—no way was Sigrun going to let a little something like training schedules stop her.

“Okay then,” Tuuri said. She leaned into Sigrun and stretched up to return the kiss. “That sounds nice.”

Sigrun held Tuuri close and turned her eyes to the sea. The salt breeze called to her:  _ home, home, home.  _ And with Tuuri in her arms, safe and whole, she knew she was already there.


End file.
